The monitoring of elevator operation for maintenance and repair purposes has long been known. Typically, counters may record the number of runs, the number of times a door opens or closes, loss of safeties, and the like. In some cases, the data is reduced by statistical means, such as providing the mean time to open a door or other event, coupled with a normal variance thereof. Frequently, this approach will mask data that is significant in maintaining and servicing elevators; the data is difficult to understand and apply to elevator servicing; and it has been found to be of little value in resolving elevator problems during repair. The use of present-day elevator monitoring systems has been shown to result in many unnecessary service calls, and when the service personnel arrives at the elevator, the information does not significantly help in pointing to the problem. All of these problems are further compounded when the elevator is operating normally at the time that the service personnel arrives.